The Last Sunset
by Kipseyjewels
Summary: I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. That was the phrase going through Ponyboy's head... But why? Read to find out. Sick-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story, it is a sick-fic, but way more major then just a cold or normal sickness. Please enjoy, and please tell me in reviews of ways that you think that I could improve.**

 **Warning- POSSIBLE tear jerker**

 _{Note, this is five days after Ponyboy had started a 'little cough'}_

Darry POV

Ponyboy had been sick way too often for it to be called normal. A few days ago, he was pretty normal, but he had a horrible cough.

The day after that, he had a fever, 101.3.

He was only getting worse, and I got worried. I took him to the doctor while Sodapop was at work, but it didn't go very good.

The doctor asked what had been going on, and I told him. I told him about the normality, then the cough, the fever, and how it just continued to get worse.

He took some tests, and blood samples. When he had finished the tests, I could see

that something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell us what was wrong.

All he said was that he would retake some of the tests, and to just keep an eye on him. He said that if anything changed, just give him a call. We agreed, and left.

When we got home, Ponyboy broke into another coughing fit. He was sitting on the couch in his fit, and I sat next to him, and just comfortingly rubbed his back.

I just hoped that this wasn't anything too serious. After a few more seconds he was finally done coughing. He leaned back against the couch, and closed his eyes.

"Can I take your temperature?" I asked. He never opened his eyes, but slowly nodded his head.

I got up, grabbed the thermometer, and put it in his mouth. I waited until it beeped. Ponyboy had fallen asleep. Maybe it was worse then I thought. When it beeped, I took it out of his mouth, and read it.

It read 102.8.

He was only getting worse. I sighed and set the thermometer on the table. I felt so bad for him. I only hoped that he would get better. I looked at him again.

He was more pale then before, and his cheeks were flushed.

I sighed again as the front door opened and Sodapop walked in. He looked at the two of us and asked if he was okay. I told him about the doctor's appointment, the coughing, the fever, and now when he got home.

he nodded, and I went over by Ponyboy and picked him up. He was limp, so I knew that he was still sleeping.

I laid him down as Soda came in, ready for bed. I watched him get into bed. Ponyboy never stirred. Even though he was asleep, it was going to be a long night.

Soda POV

I got in bed next to my younger brother. He never moved the entire time. Darry left the room, and I only laid there. I was facing my younger brother, but he never moved. He was in a deep sleep. What ever he was sick with, I hoped that it would just go away.

All my thoughts ended up putting me to sleep.

XXX

A few hours later, I was woken up by the sound of coughing. I looked over at Ponyboy. He was sitting up in bed clutching his chest, and coughing very hard. It was like a nonstop coughing fit.

I had a feeling that it wasn't just a normal cold.

I rubbed his back, and tried to calm him down.

After a few minutes, he had stopped coughing, and laid back down.

I noticed that he was now crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, Soda, for waking you." He responded.

"It's okay, you're fine." And with that we both fell asleep.

Ponyboy POV

The next morning I felt awful.

I was glad that I didn't have to go to school today.

I hardly ate anything for breakfast, and Darry said that he didn't feel comfortable leaving me home alone. I told him that I would be fine, but he didn't budge. He made some phone calls, and told me that Two-bit could watch me.

Honestly, that didn't sound very good, with the pain in my head and chest, but yet Two-bit was a fun guy to be around. I agreed as my brothers left for work.

I just sat on the couch, turned the TV on, and waited for Two-bit.

I broke into another coughing fit, but this one was worse. It lasted longer, and the pain in my chest was unbearable.

It was so hard to catch my breath, and I felt like I was about to pass out. It lasted a few more seconds, then the coughing fit finally went away. My chest was on fire. Mainly my lungs.

Finally, Two-bit came.

He looked like he was in a good mood, but when he saw me, he looked concerned.

"Hey kid" He said. I said, "Hey." My voice was hoarse and dry. It surprised me how bad it sounded.

"You feel okay?" He asked.

I just said the truth. I felt like crap.

He nodded and sat on the couch. He turned the TV on, but the volume was very low, and I was grateful.

I broke into a horrible coughing fit. This one was even more painful then the last. I knew that I was only getting worse.

I felt like I could hardly breathe, and I was about to pass out. I sat on the couch, and Two-bit asked if he could take my temperature. I nodded, and put the thermometer in my mouth.

When it beeped, I took it out and handed it to him, without even looking at it. He looked worried, and I knew that it had to be higher then 102.8, which it was last night. Soda told me that.

"What does it say?"

He answered me with, "103.4"

That was bad. This was the worst cold I ever had. I didn't even think it was a cold anymore. I think it's much worse, I just don't know what though.

 **Please enjoy chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, FYI I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to S.E. Hinton**

Ponyboy POV

It was three days later. I was juts getting worse. The highest my temperature was was 103.8, and Darry said that if it got higher the 104, I would have to go to the hospital.

I just felt like crap. I felt myself getting worse. The coughing fits were longer, and way more painful now. My chest was on fire nonstop. I had headaches every now and then, but they were nothing compared to the pain in my chest.

There was a weird taste at the back of my throat, but I ignored it.

The pain in my chest was nonstop. I was home alone with Two-bit again. He took my temperature, which was 103.9. He called Darry and asked what he should do.

After they talked for a bit, Two-bit came in with a cold washcloth. I knew what to do it, and put it on my face. I felt good due to how hot it was.

My fever went down, but I had another horrible coughing fit, which brought it back up. Two-bit said that Darry said that if I wasn't better by tomorrow, He would take me back to the doctor.

My lungs never stopped hurting now. How was I supposed to do track now? Would I ever get better?

Two-bit got me a cold glass of water, but I broke into another coughing fit. this one was the worst one in my life. The pain in my lungs intensified, and I could hardly breathe between coughs.

I put my hands on my chest where it hurt the most, but it didn't do any good. Two-bit rushed to my side, but he was to late. The last thing I saw was Two-bit's scared face, before I finally passed out.

Two-bit POV

When he passed out from coughing, I knew that this was way worse then we thought. I got up and ran for the phone. I called Darry first.

He said that he was leaving work right now, and he told me to check Ponyboy's temperature.

I went and did that, and it was 104.1.

Would he have to go to the hospital?

He was pale, but alive.

I was still worried.

XXX

About five minutes later, Darry got home. He asked me what his temperature was, and I told him it was 104.1.

Darry got worried, and said that we had to get him checked out. He said that this was worse then just a cold.

I nodded, and he went and picked up Ponyboy. I helped him get him into the truck, and we were off to the hospital.

XXX

We got to the hospital, and some nurses took Ponyboy and asked what happened.

We told them that he had passed out coughing, and what his temperature was.

They nodded and hurried off.

 **Sorry chapter 2 is so short, I will try to make more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy** **chapter 3, sorry if it's short and sorry for errors.**

Two-bit POV

Once the nurses took Ponyboy, Darry and I went to the waiting room.

It was silent. It was just Darry and I, and a few other people waiting for the news about their loved ones as well.

Some of them looked at Darry and I as if they've never seen a Greaser in a waiting room, as if we didn't even have loved ones. But we did.

We waited.

And waited.

And waited.

XXX

About two hours later, a nurse came over to Darry and I.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked.

The nurse looked around the room for a second, and I did the same. There were 5 other people in the waiting room. A couple, by the looks of it, and what looked like three young kids.

The kids were playing around, while the couple were watching us.

The nurse looked Darry in the eyes, and said, "When you brought him in, he had a very high fever of 104.1. I'm sure you knew that, but I'm just going through the facts." We both nodded and he continued.

"He came in unconscious. But you said that he had a bad coughing fit?" Darry nodded, so he kept going. "Well, do to the info we received about him having a bad cough, we took a good look at his lungs. We found some disturbing things."

He stopped for a moment, then kept going.

"His lungs are, bad. We made a dignosis, but I don't want to tell you something bad if it was a false dignosis. We found some good sized circles on the side of one of his lungs. I think that it is cancer. I don't want to tell you this if it isn't cancer, but you have a right to know."

I felt like I was going to collapse. Darry looked ready to cry. The whole time, that one word echoed back and forth in my head.

Cancer.

Cancer.

Cancer.

One of my best buddies have cancer.

The doctor continued, "Now, I'm not 100% sure that it's cancer, but I think you boys need to start facing the fact that it is. The look at the circles, which are called tumors, isn't pretty either. The tumors have already progressed pretty far."

I butted in with, "Can't you try chemotherapy?"

He answered with, "Well... We might be able to try chemo, but the cancer has already progressed pretty far. Plus the chemo has some side effects. It weakens the cancer, but it also weakens some of his healthy blood cells, and in this case, that would be really bad."

Darry asked him, "but doesn't the chemo get rid or weaken the cancer?"

He said, "Well, the chemo would weaken the cancer, but due to how far the cancer has progressed, it most likely won't get rid of it. Plus, he couldn't eat very well. He would vomit, probably get skinny, and maybe lose his hair. The chemo would only slow down the process of the cancer, not get rid of it."

Darry sighed. I looked over and saw that his eyes were swelling up with tears.

I don't know why I said this, but I did. I said, "Does he have a...A t-time...L-limit?"

Darry quickly turned his head towards me, and made eye contact with me. He looked ready to cry, and I just about was.

The doctor looked me in the eyes this time and said, "Due to how far the cancer has processed on his lungs, I'd say that he has a time limit. It's already eating away at his lungs. That's why he had such bad coughing fits.

"How m-much time?" I asked.

"Without chemo, I'd say about a month, 4 weeks tops. The chemo would probably give him a couple more days, but he would be more miserable. He would probably lose his hair, his appetite, and he would hate the medicine."

Darry looked me in the eyes, and said, "If he wants chemo, he can have it. If he doesn't, then that's that.

 **Here is chapter 3. I hope that you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling bad

**I kinda messed up, and this might be a short fanfiction, I don't know, but please enjoy and review chapter 4.**

Two-bit POV

Darry's words echoed in my mind. _If he wants the chemo, he can have it._

He was 14. I asked the nurses if he could come home, and they said that in a couple days he could.

That made me happy.

He led us to a room, and in the bed was Darry's youngest brother. The doctor left us alone. I don't think that Ponyboy knew what was wrong with him, because he was happy, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it for him.

"Hey" he said. Darry and I said the same thing in unison.

This was going to be so hard

XXX

A few days passed and we were finally able to take him home. He was overjoyed at the news that he could finally go home.

We got him in the truck and we're on our way to the Curtis' house. We got inside and Darry said that he had to go to work, and asked if I could watch Ponyboy. I told him I could, and he left. The other days when he was in the hospital, a nurse did tell Ponyboy that he had cancer, and a time limit.

You could tell that he was saddened by that. I felt very bad for him. How many 14 year olds we're told that they had about a month to live? I felt very bad for him.

We we're both watching TV, when Ponyboy broke into another coughing fit. This time though, it wasuch worse. He couldn't breathe in between coughs. He looked ready to pass out again. I quickly got him a glass of water, but he couldn't drink it.

Finally, what seemed like forever, he was able to stop. He drank the water and I saw that he was crying. I wasn't thinking, and I asked him the question, "You okay, kiddo?"

He looked me in the eyes as a tear fell from his eyes. He said, "I'm dying, Two-bit, and I-I don't w-want to d-die."

I snapped back with, "Hey, don't talk like that. You're alive now and that's what matters." He looked at me, and I gave him a hug. This was going to be hard, for all of us.

I really felt bad for him.

 **I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for errors or if it's short. Please review and Stay Gold**


	5. Chapter 5 Chemo or no chemo

**Enjoy chapter 5, might be short but sorry.**

Ponyboy POV

I felt like crap. I had headaches. They were minor, but they were annoying. My chest was killing me. I couldn't believe that I had cancer. I was dying.

There was one phrase going through my head.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to die

I don't want to die, not now. The pain in my chest is unbearable, though. It's nonstop pain. My coughing fits only get worse. They last longer, they are more painful in my chest, and I can't usually breathe when I have them.

Right now Two-bit, Sodapop, and Darry we're at the house with me. Darry and Sodapop had to go to work again, and Two-bit was watching me.

A couple days earlier, Darry told Sodapop that I had cancer, and a time limit. Sodapop looked about ready to pass out when we told him. He just kept hugging me and sobbing out, "I'm so sorry." That didn't really help me though, either.

He had gotten over it, but he was still way more sad and upset then usual.

I still only had about a month left. I tried to be happy for other people, but it was hard to be happy when you knew that you only had a month to live, only a month with the ones you love the most. I know that they will miss me.

I'll miss them also, more then they will ever know. I'm just not ready to die.

Not yet.

But one day, soon, I will be.

Soda POV

I'm at work, but I can't focus on anything. The only thing on my mind is Ponyboy. When he had a 'little cough' I thought that it was just a cold or something.

I never thought that it would be lung cancer. That would be the last thing on my list.

Steve tried to cheer me up. It worked for a second, but then I was sad again. I was also sad because I had to face the facts. My younger brother was dying, and I didn't know when he would die.

I wanted to be with him at home, but we needed more money for the hospital bills. I trusted Two-bit, and that was a good thing. I needed to trust Two-bit, because right now he was the only person with my brother, but he can't stop anything bad from happening when it wants to happen.

Two-bit

Ponyboy had just finished another bad coughing fit and drank some water. Darry was done with work a few minutes ago, so he should be home soon. Same with Sodapop.

Ponyboy and I were watching TV when the front door opened. Darry came in and went to the kitchen. He came back with the thermometer. He asked Ponyboy if he could take his temperature. Ponyboy nodded, and he did.

A couple minutes later, it beeped, and Darry took it out of his mouth.

He looked a little concerned, but not by a lot.

He asked Ponyboy, "Hey, um, do you want to do chemotherapy or not? I would have made you, but the cancer is to far, so it will only slow down the process."

Ponyboy looked him in the eyes and looked just about ready to cry. He responded with, "Are there side effects?"

Darry looked at him and said, "Well, you would have a small appetite, it would weakens some of your good blood cells, you would vomit, maybe lose your hair, and feel crappy. But, it would slow down the cancer. It would probably give you an extra day or two."

Ponyboy looked away and leaned back against the couch and said, "I already feel crapy."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy said, "No".

That was that, no chemotherapy. Soda walked in through the front door and sat on the couch next to Ponyboy.

"Hey" he said. We all said the same thing in unison. We told Soda that the chemotherapy was a no go, and he sighed and hugged Ponyboy. This was going to be hard, especially for Ponyboy and Sodapop.

While hugging Ponyboy, Sodapop gradually started to bawl. They were still hugging, when Soda said, "Y-you know... You mi-might have been able t-to live l-longer... With chemo..."

Ponyboy, with tears in his eyes, said, "I'm still g-going to die, Soda."

Soda started crying harder. Ponyboy kept hugging his older brother. He said, "Don't cry Soda. P-please don't cry. I'll be okay... Y-you know I'll be okay." For Ponyboy was talking about after he passed.

Soda hugged his brother tighter, and said, "I g-guess I'm just not ready... to let you g-go yet... I can't say good-bye..."

Ponyboy said, "You'll get t-through this, Soda. I'm in your heart... I won't be leaving..."

For now, that was enough to satisfy Soda. He just hugged his brother with all of his might, while he could.

Soda knew that Ponyboy would be better after he died... With no more pain... No more suffering...

But he also knew, deep in his heart, that it would be very hard for him to live without his younger brother.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood

**Enjoy chapter 6**

Two-bit POV

Today was another day, well it started out like it. Darry and Sodapop we're at work, and I was yet again watching Ponyboy, but I was fine with that.

Except for the part about watching him in pain. He said that his chest always burned, but he took aspirin for that. It must have hurt really bad because sometimes he took 4, and some times he took 5 or 6.

I thought that today would be like all the others, but it wasn't. I thought it would just be a couple of coughing fits, but it wasn't. I forgot the fact that Ponyboy only had a month, which meant that at one point or another he would have to get worse.

Why did it have to be today?

It started out like any other day. Darry and Soda were gone, and Ponyboy and I were just relaxing. After about an hour after Darry and Soda left, Ponyboy and I were just watching TV, until he broke into another coughing fit.

I thought it would be like all the other ones, but it wasn't. I got up to get him a glass of water, and what I saw next was shocking.

I saw Ponyboy, on his knees, with his hands covering his mouth. He was coughing way more then the other fits, and he put one of his was on his chest.

I ran to his side and rubbed and patted his back, trying to help him. He removed his one hand from his mouth, and on it I saw something I will never forget. I saw blood on his hand. He was coughing up blood.

I had to get him to the hospital. I got up and quickly ran to the phone. I dialed 911, and heard someone ask what the emergency was. Just then I heard a _plump._ I told the person on the other end that someone was coughing up blood, and I told her the address.

They said that an ambulance was on it's way, and I hung up. I ran into the living room and found out what that _plump_ was. It was Ponyboy. He had passed out while coughing.

I ran to him and checked his pulse. It was there, but weaker, and he felt hotter.

The ambulance was on it's way, so we waited.

XXX

The ambulance finally came. They took Ponyboy as I went to the phone to call Darry.

I dialed the number of his work, and someone I didn't know picked up. I asked for Darry. He said that he was busy, but I told him it was an emergency. He finally got Darry on the phone, and I told Darry what happened.

Darry told me to wait at the house, and that he would pick me up and take me to the hospital. He told me to call Soda and tell him to come to the hospital after work, and I hung up and did that.

First, Steve picked up, then he gave the phone to Soda. I told Soda to come to the hospital and quickly hung up before he could ask questions, because that would just waste time.

A few minutes later, Darry pulled up and I ran outside. I hopped into the passenger seat and we were off, to the hospital.

 **Please enjoy chapter 6 and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**no special notes**

Soda POV

As if to make my day worse, Two-bit called and said that they had to rush Ponyboy to the hospital, and to meet him and Darry there.

Oh no, please don't let today be the day. Please don't make today the day he dies. I thought he had a month! What happened to that? I need to say goodbye! Don't let him die today! I'm not ready to let him go!

I went to go ask the boss if I could leave. I told him that my younger brother was in the hospital and I told him that I needed to go. He finally let me go, and I did. Steve came with me, and that made me happy.

We were on our way, to make sure that today wasn't my younger brother's last.

XXX

We got to the hospital and found Darry and Two-bit waiting for us in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked. Two-bit stood up and came over to me.

"Soda," he started. "Ponyboy had a coughing fit, but I had to call 911 and Darry, because he was coughing up blood, Soda."

I felt ready to pass out. This wasn't a dream, or a nightmare. It was real life. My youngest brother was getting worse. It was actually happening. He was going to die, and there was nothing to do to stop that from happening.

"How is h-he?" I asked.

As if to answer my question, a nurse happened to just come over. She came over to Two-bit and I, and when she did that, Steve and Darry came over also.

So I asked her instead, "How is he?"

She looked at me for a second, then said, "Well I'm glad you got him here when you did. He was coughing blood. It is normal for someone with his type of cancer to cough blood, but when he is passed out, he could have chocked and died. We were able to stableiz him, and if you want, you got go and see him now."

She looked away for a second, then continued, "Coughing up blood is normal for someone in his state, but it is aslo bad. For him, I think it means that the cancer is eating away more of his lungs. He is getting worse. Now, I'm very sorry, but he probably only has a week. 2 weeks tops."

I don't know what got into me, but I yelled out, "I thought that he had a month!" I was crying now.

She responded with, "He did, but his lungs are worse now, so that is no longer certain. Due to the damage done, he has a couple of weeks. Hate to say it, but probably one week."

I broke.

We went to go see him. When we got to his room, he was still unconscious. He had IVs in his arm, and a heart monitor.

It was so hard to see him like that. Darry went to one side of his bed, while I went to the other. Two-bit and Steve satyed where they were.

Darry and I talked to him.

He didn't answer, and it was so hard to see him in the condition that he was in. But he was alive, for now, and that was what mattered to me.

XXX

A few hours had passed, and Ponyboy woke up. A nurse came in to check on him, and I asked the nurse if he could come home.

The nurse said that it would be best if he stayed here, but Ponyboy had an answer of his own, and his almost made me cry.

He answered the nurse with, "I want t-to die at h-home."

 **Please review if you liked this chapter. I will continue on next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol no special notes, just enjoy chapter 8**

Two-bit POV

Ponyboy's words echoed in my head. _I want t-to die at h-home._

He was ready to die. He was ready to let go.

The nurse responded with, "Well, it would be safe to keep you here, you know, in case something bad happens again."

Ponyboy responded with, "Well, if I go home, and something b-bad happens, I'll be wh-where I want to be. I-l'll be r-ready."

Ponyboy was actually ready to die, and he was determined to do it at home. The nurse looked at Darry, and Darry nodded. She sighed and said, "I guess, you can go home."

When she said this, Soda broke down sobbing, and started hugging Ponyboy. Darry was watching them with tears in his eyes.

We were ready to take him home, and he was ready to go.

XXX

We got him into the car and we're on our way to the Curtis' house. Darry was driving, Steve was in the passenger seat, and Sodapop, Ponyboy, and I were in the back, with Ponyboy in the middle.

We got home, and Ponyboy had another coughing fit. Darry gave him a washcloth, and he coughed into it. When he removed the cloth from his mouth, there was more blood on it.

His lungs were getting worse, and he was dying.

There was no denying it.

He was ready to die.

Ponyboy POV

We got home, and I was beat. I knew that I was getting worse. I was tired all the time. The pain in my chest was worse, but I didn't even think that was possible. I was coughing up blood, and I was miserable.

I went on the couch, and broke into a coughing fit. Darry came in with a washcloth and gave it to me. I coughed into it and saw blood on it.

Two-bit and Steve were both watching me now.

I got more tired and it got harder to breathe.

No one had to tell me that my time was almost up. I already knew that, and I was ready. I hated this lifestyle of being sick all of the time.

I would miss my family, but I would be free of pain, forever. Thinking about it, I would be happy, and I would most likely see the gang again. Maybe I'd see Mom and Dad, Dally, and Johnny.

Now, the thought of dying didn't seem so bad. It just seemed like a passage way, from pain to pain free. From sad to happy. From crappy to feeling great.

A few days ago, even without the chemo, I never wanted to eat. I still vomited. Even in the hospital I vomited. I was never hungry, and even without chemo I was very skinny.

I just relaxed, unless I was coughing. I knew that I would die soon, I just didn't know when.

Two-bit and Steve went outside to smoke, and Soda just kept talking to me. He just kept saying things like, 'you got to fight it, okay?' and other things like that.

I knew that he didn't want me to go, but I didn't really have a choice.

I was tired, and I didn't want to fall asleep in front of everyone. I stumbled to my room, heard Soda's footsteps behind me, and got into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Two-bit POV

I was talking to Steve and smoking. There was something I had to tell the guys. I had to tell them that I tried to raise money to help out with the hospital bill, and I got a job.

I had to tell them that I couldn't stay here for the day to watch Ponyboy.

I asked Steve if we could go inside and he agreed, I went inside to find Darry with a bloodied washcloth.

I walked up to him and said, "Darry?" He looked at me for a second, then he said, "Yeah?"

I started with, "There is something I have to tell you. I won't be able to watch Ponyboy during the day, because I got a job."

Steve looked at me when I said job, and Darry looked ready to cry.

Darry answered with, "Did you see how w-weak he was? H-he might not make it t-to tomorrow." He had tears in his eyes as he said this.

I responded with, "Then, could I say goodbye?" Darry said, "I'll ask him."

And with that, Darry left and took off to his brothers' room.

Steve looked shocked and said, "You got a job?"

I only nodded my head. I felt so bad for the three brothers.

Darry POV

I got to their room, and found my two brothers sleeping. Soda had his arm around Ponyboy.

I went over and shook both of them, and I shook Ponyboy very gently.

Soda woke up first, and looked at me confused. I had tears in my eyes and said, "Two-bit wanted to s-say goodbye."

He looked more confused but shook it off and got out of bed.

Soda left the room. I turned my attention back to my younger brother. He was laying on his side. He never stirred. I let out a sigh and gently shook him again and whispered, "Hey little buddy. Want to say goodbye to Two-bit?"

He moaned and mumbled out, "Why?"

I said, "He got a job and he will be gone during the day."

He knew what I meant because he let out a painful moan and slowly nodded his head.

I turned him gently so that he was lying on his back, pulled the blankets off of him, slipped one arm under his back and the other under his legs, and lifted him up. I felt everyone watching us as I set him on the couch.

He was so light, and weak. That was never good, but he was alive, for now, and that was what mattered.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be posted soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**please enjoy chapter 9. Review please** **also**.

Darry POV

I gently set my youngest brother on the couch and shook him gently. He had fallen asleep again.

Two-bit looked ready to cry and went over to him. This was nothing like the jovial Two-bit.

"Hey" Two-bit said. Ponyboy opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Two-bit. "Why a-are you l-leaving?"

Two-bit responded with, "I got a job, so I can't stay here during the day.

Ponyboy looked frightened and said, "Who will?"

"Soda or I will." I answered him.

He calmed down a bit, and I saw Two-bit bend down and give Ponyboy a hug. Ponyboy was limp at first and I thought that he had fallen asleep again. Then he hugged Two-bit back.

They stayed there for a few seconds, and then Two-bit slowly stood up, with tears in his eyes. He knew that this could be the last time that he saw Ponyboy, alive.

The next thing that happened made me happy and sad at the same time. Steve wanted to say goodbye as well.

I thought Ponyboy had fallen asleep again. Steve went over and slowly gave him a hug. After about 5 seconds, Ponyboy hugged him back.

That caused Soda to break. His best friend was hugging his youngest brother, who was dying.

I heard Ponyboy crying as well. He must have known now that if Steve was saying goodbye, his time must really almost be over.

They stopped hugging and Steve stood up with tears in his eyes as he went to stand next to Sodapop.

Two-bit finally said that he had to leave soon, because his first shift started soon. I still didn't know where he worked but that didn't matter right now. He left, and the front door closed behind him.

Ponyboy had fallen asleep again. I picked him up again and put him in bed.

I didn't know it at the time, but it was going to be a long night.

XXX

Ponyboy POV

I well asleep a while ago, but I was forced awake by my body forcing me into a coughing fit. I put my hands over my mouth and coughed, trying not to be so loud. I sat up in a sitting position and tried to stop coughing. I get a hand on my back, and knew that it was Soda.

Great, I woke up Sodapop. I removed my hands, which had blood on them, and ran into the bathroom as fast as my body allowed.

I washed my hands and dried them. All of this running upset my stomach, and I stumbled to the toilet. Sodapop was right behind me. He left the bathroom and got a glass of water. I drank some, but it didn't even get halfway down, because I ended up emptying whatever was in my stomach, which wasn't much, into the toilet.

I don't know why my stomach was so mad at me. I didn't even eat supper. Darry must have heard my coughs earlier because he showed up in the doorway.

I was so tired now, I actually thought that I was dying. My chest never stopped hurting, and my energy was gone in a second. I put one arm on the rim of the toilet and laid my head on it.

I was so weak, it was hard for me to even stay awake for a few hours. I could do it, but it was just hard for me.

I heard Darry say something like, "Come on, little buddy."

I felt him put one arm under my chest and the other one behind my back and slowly pull me off of the toilet. I fell backwards but my back landed on his chest, because he was sitting up against the wall. I was leaning against his chest, until I felt his other arm slip under my legs and slowly lift me up. He carried me to our room, but once we got into my room, I fell asleep in his arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be posted soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 The day will come

**Chapter 10, sorry last chapter was so long.**

Darry POV

Ponyboy was vomiting in the toilet. I could hear it. I went into the bathroom and saw him leaning over the toilet, with Soda right by his side.

I saw Ponyboy put his arm on the rim on the toilet and lay his head on it. He looked very tired.

"Come on, little buddy." I said. I put one arm under his chest and the other behind his back and slowly lifted him from the toilet, and leaned his back against me.

He was starting to fall asleep, I could tell. I slowly put my other arm under his legs, and gently lifted him up. He was way lighter then he usually was.

I carried him to his room, and I could tell that he had fallen asleep. He was way weaker then he was a couple of months ago.

I gently laid him down on the bed as Soda got into bed next to him. Sodapop put his arm around him, and I covered him up.

While this was all going on, Ponyboy never stirred. He was already in a deep sleep. Soda looked me in the eyes and said, "Will he really be okay, Darry?"

I said, "For now, yeah."

He looked ready to cry, but didn't.

I got up and went to turn the light out. Just as I was about to leave the room, I heard Sodapop whisper to Ponyboy, "Please fight it. I can't lose you like mom and dad." And with that, their room was silent.

I whispered to myself, "It's not his choice, Soda." Even though I knew that he couldn't hear me.

The thought of my youngest brother being so light and limp would haunt me. Would he really be okay? Would he even live through the night?

That was something that I had to wait until tomorrow to find out.

XXX

Morning came, and I was happy to find out that he lived through the night due to how weak he was the previous night, but who knows how many more times he would do that?

I checked in on them as soon as I got up this morning. They were both asleep.

A few hours passed, and Soda got up. Steve and Two-bit came over later, and those three were playing cards. I went to check on Ponyboy.

He was still asleep. He looked peaceful, like free from pain. The sight made me happy and sad at the same time.

I made my way over to his bed and sat on his bed, next to him.

I gently stroked his hair, and said, "Hey little buddy."

He didn't stir.

I sighed and gently rubbed his back. That made him stir a little bit, so I tried again. "Hey, little buddy. How are you feeling?"

He just let out a painful moan, which made me feel helpless.

So I asked him, "Hey, Two-bit and Steve are here. Do you wanna come out?"

He let out another moan, then slowly nodded his head. He never opened his eyes though.

He was so tired, I just knew that it wouldn't be to much longer. I just wished that he still had a few more days.

I slowly uncovered him. I slipped one arm under his back and the other one under his legs and slowly lifted him up. I held him close, afraid it could be one of my last times.

As I made my way into the living room, I noticed that everyone was starring at us. They all had some look of sadness on their faces.

I gently laid my 14 year old younger brother on the couch, and watched him curl into a ball.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

The gang wasn't really starring at us anymore, but I knew that they were sad. Today was Saturday, so Soda and I got to stay home, along with Steve and Two-bit.

And also, the gang was sad at the look of Ponyboy. He was so weak that he couldn't really walk on his own. Maybe he could if he tried, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I heard him moan and looked at him. He looked like he was in pain, and he was clutching his chest.

"Do you want some aspirins?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head, and I was off. I was in a hurry to try and take the pain away from him.

It was hard when he didn't want to go to the hospital.

I put the aspirin in a small glass of water and gave it to him. He took it and slowly drank it.

I went in the kitchen to make lunch, when I heard someone stumbling.

I went back into the living room and found Soda helping Ponyboy get to the bathroom. Did his stomach really hate hm that much? All he had was a glass of water. He threw up last night to.

At first I heard dry heaving, then vomiting. It sounded so painful, especially in the state he was in.

I grabbed another glass of water and the thermometer and went to the bathroom. When he put his arm on the rim again, and rested his head, I checked his temperature, because he did have heat coming off of him when I carried him.

His temperature was 103.6.

That was very bad.

"Soda, we have to do something to bring it down." I stated.

He looked at me, then got a washcloth and put it under cold water. I knew what he was doing and I did the same.

We started putting the washcloth on his face, neck, and back. He didn't even back away or cringe at how cold they were. He was so weak it was scary.

A few minutes had passed and once again he was asleep. I moved him so I could pick him up, and I took him back into the living room.

He was so light and weak, I knew that it wouldn't be too much longer.

Ponyboy POV

I felt like nothing but crap. I was never fully awake. I was always tired. Every night I pray that the pain in my chest would go away, but it never does, it only worsens.

I was sitting on the couch, but Darry carried me there. I didn't really feel like watching TV, so I went to sleep. If something is boring, at least I can go to sleep whenever I feel like it.

I knew I would die soon. I can't do anything except be lazy.

I had to admit it. I was ready to die.

When the day I die comes, I'll be ready.

Darry POV

Everyday Ponyboy had gotten worse. I could tell by his actions that he was ready to die. I wasn't ready to let him go, but I can't just sit around and watch him suffer.

When that day comes, I will make the decision to let him go. Anything to make him happy.

Today was Sunday. After today, we would have to go to work. But I would ask my boss if I could stay home, in case something happens, I want to say goodbye.

Soda would probably do the same thing. Maybe even Steve.

It was so hard for me, because when he is asleep, I always take it as he is dead. He looks like it sometimes. He is limp, skinny, and pale.

I knew that his time would be soon, but I didn't want to know that.

But I did know that, and that was the truth.

XXX

A few days had gone by, and he had lived. I had a feeling that he would die any day now.

He must be in severe pain. He was always moaning, and holding his chest. It hurt me so much to see him in pain.

I was grateful when my boss told me that I could have off until he passed. That calmed me down a bit.

Every night, I had been secretly going into Ponyboy's and Sodapop's room and making sure that they were both okay.

I was so scared that Ponyboy would just die, with no goodbye, so I had to make sure. Right now him and Soda were binding and 'talking' on the couch. It was mainly Soda.

I heard something that didn't sound like Ponyboy. I looked on the couch to find Ponyboy asleep and Soda crying.

This had to have been very hard for him. You talk to a dying lovved one, and they are to weak to answer back.

I sighed and went to the living room to join them. As I did that, Ponyboy broke into a coughing fit, and put his hands over his mouth. I ran and got a washcloth. I gave it to him and he coughed into it.

There was more blood on it.

This was way worse then I thought. Steve and Two-bit were playing cards at the kitchen table the whole time. They were watching us with a sad look. I could tell that we were all waiting for the day to come.

We weren't waiting to watch him die, we were waiting for him to be free of pain and suffering.

At the same time though, we really didn't want to let him go.

To our worst fear, that day came.

 **Enjoy this chapter. FYI, Next chapter will start out with the day that he had passed, so you can see what happened.**


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise

**enjoy chapter 11**

 **Review**

Darry POV

He is going to die soon, I just know it. It's so hard to watch him suffer. I wanted to take him to the hospital, but I wanted him to die in peace, and in happiness. That was only going to happen if he died here.

So I would let him.

Today was different from any other day, and always would be.

It started out normal, and ended differently.

It was about 4:30 at night.

Ponyboy and Sodapop were sitting on the couch. Soda was awake, and Ponyboy was asleep. No surprise there.

But that wasn't all that happened. Ponyboy started coughing up blood again. He quickly got up and tried running to the bathroom. He fell, but Soda helped him the rest of the way, and I hurried off to go get him some water.

Ponyboy was leaning over the toilet. He was sweaty and his skin was red.

He had another fever.

Soda started rubbing his back, but Ponyboy was now way to tired to support his own weight. His legs gave way from how he had been sitting on them, and instead of leaning over the toilet, he fell backwards and landed on his back, on the floor. I crouched beside him and gently picked him up as he let out a painful moan.

I was about to lift him and take him to the couch, but he stopped me.

His words were almost enough to make me cry.

He said, "D-Darry, it h-hurts. M-make it stop. Please..."

He just kept saying those words. "Please. Please Please."

My younger brother's voice was getting stuck in my head.. It was so pleading, but I just couldn't do anything. I was helpless.

I heard Soda and I knew that he was crying. Soda looked at me and said, "Should we get him to the hospital?"

I looked down at Ponyboy, and was about to answer, when Ponyboy whispered out, "No."

I then looked at Soda and mouthed out, "He'll never make it."

It was true.

He was dying right now, and I could tell. "Soda, go check what time it is please." Soda looked at me and I saw a tear fall down his face.

As much as he wanted to let Ponyboy go, he wasn't ready all the same. He got up and was out of the bathroom in a second.

I whispered to Ponyboy, "Do you think you could hold on for a bit more?" Even though I knew that it wasn't his choice.

He slowly nodded his head. Soda came back in to the bathroom and said, "5:14."

I nodded and whispered quietly to Ponyboy, "Do you wanna go outside for a second?" He let out a moan that sounded like he was confused.

I answered him with, "You'll get it." He moaned and sounded even more confused.

I slowly picked him up and was on my way outside, with him in my arms and Soda behind us.

Here we go.

 **if you don't get why they are going outside, you will get it next chapter**

 **Enjoy and review.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Sunset

**Enjoy this chapter. Please review**

 **Review**

Darry POV

We went outside and sat down on the porch.

Ponyboy was in my lap, and Soda was next to me. My arms were under Ponyboy's legs and back, and his head was leaning limply against my shoulder.

I hope that he didn't fall asleep, because I wanted to do something special for him, before I missed my chance.

The reason that I had taken them outside was simple. I wanted to watch the sunset with them, one last sunset.

I looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. It was orange, yellow, red, purple, and pink, all mixed together to form a beautiful sunset.

I glanced over at Sodapop. He was looking up also, with his lips parted slightly in a small smile, in awe. He loved it, and that made me smile. This was the first time we had done this in a while, and will also be our last.

I looked down at Ponyboy. He was asleep. He had been so weak lately. I wanted to let him sleep, but I knew that his time was almost up, and I wanted to spend every moment with him that I could.

I gently shook him. He let out a moan, and I whispered to him, "Hey, little buddy. Can you open your eyes?"

He shifted a bit in my arms, then he slowly opened his eyes to slits. I smiled at him. It had been so long since I have seen him open his eyes.

He slowly got them all the way open, and looked up at the sky. He smiled up at the sky and weakly said, "T-thanks... Da-Darry" I smiled at him, and he made eye contact with me.

He smiled up at me, then he closed his eyes, and the smile on his face disappeared as he let out a painful moan.

I was so happy that I had gotten my younger brother to smile.

Soda looked at Ponyboy, and his smile of awe, which he had while looking up at the sky, was also gone.

"Hey, Pony." Ponyboy slowly opened his eyes again, and looked at Soda. "Hey, S-Sodapop."

That put the smile right back on Sodapop and Ponyboy's face. That ended up putting one on my face too.

Ponyboy closed his eyes again, and said, "L-love you g-guys."

I wanted to say that he wasn't saying goodbye, but that would be a lie, and I would know it. He was saying he loved us. He was saying goodbye...He was dying.

Sodapop couldn't stand to see his younger brother like that. He looked up at the sky, but I could still see the tears steaming down his face.

We waited a few minutes and watched the sunset.

He said, "I-I love y-you..."

Soda heard this and came over to us. He bent down and hugged Ponyboy. He leaned back up and stroked Ponyboy's hair, and whispered, "Were here for you buddy, every step of the way."

I felt tears fall down my face when Soda and I made eye contact. Ponyboy was going to die, and I knew that it would be today.

"We really love you buddy." I looked down after I said this, and saw that he had a little smile on his face.

I looked back at the sunset, which was almost over. I felt Ponyboy relax in my arms. I pulled Ponyboy close to me, because I knew why he relaxed. I wanted to tell him something. I knew that I would hate myself for this, but all the same I'd be happy that I did it. I pulled him to me, and whispered into his ear where Soda couldn't hear.

I whispered, "Hey little buddy. Y-you can let go now. You don't d-deserve to s-suffer anymore... And I won't m-make you. Let go... Just let go now..." He listened.

I kept whispering things to him, as he continued on his way out... Out of all the pain... Sorrow... Suffering... The whole time while I was talking to him, he was slowly relaxing. Very slowly. His life was now complete. He knew that he didn't have to hang on anymore. He knew that he could just let go...

A small smile crept on my face as I thought of my youngest brother being released to a happier place. I imagined him smiling. He'd be happy now. He's no longer in pain. I could imagine him smiling right now. Right now... He was being released... And I'd see him again. I know he's in heaven, and I'd see him again.

I thought of the past 14 years. They were amazing. I was also smiling because, I realized... this was for the better... He wouldn't hurt anymore. He would never hurt again...

I looked over at Sodapop, who was crying and watching the sunset. He didn't hear what I was saying to Ponyboy. To think of it, Sodapop had no idea that Ponyboy was dying... As in right now. He had no idea that His brother was leaving, and at this moment.

I looked down at Ponyboy.

He was a little more paler then before, his eyes were closed, and his lips were parted slightly. There was one other important factor.

He was no longer breathing.

 _Ponyboy POV_

I was asleep, until I felt someone gently shake me. Someone said, "Hey little buddy. Can you open your eyes?"

I wanted to, but I was just so tired. I was ready to die, and I knew it. I was always tired, and in pain. I slowly opened them though. When I got used to the light, I opened them more.

We were... Outside, and I saw a sunset. I also saw Darry. And Sodapop, off to the side. I kinda smiled, and said my thanks.

I looked at Darry, when I felt a burn in my chest. I closed my eyes, and moaned. It hurt so bad...

Someone said, "Hey Pony." I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Sodapop."Hey S-Sodapop." We both smiled. I closed my eyes again, for it was getting very hard to breathe at this point.

I just said, "L-love you g-guys."

I started having more trouble breathing. I leveled out my breathing so that no one would notice though. I felt like falling asleep again, but something told me that if I did... I wouldn't wake up...

My right lung felt like it didn't want to work. I could still breathe, but for a few seconds, I couldn't. Than I could again. That happened for a few minutes. While I had my breathe, I quickly said, "I-I love y-you..."

My brothers deserved to know...

Someone hugged me, and I knew it was Soda. He than stroked my hair, and said, "Were here for you buddy, every step of the way." I smiled, and Darry said, "We really love you buddy."

I was about to tell them that I loved them again, but my lung felt like it gave way... I couldn't breathe, and even after a few more seconds, I still couldn't...

Yet again, I felt so tired... I started to fade... Black dots filled my vision, and I knew that I wasn't just falling asleep.

I felt Darry slowly pull me close to him, and it was comforting. He whispered to me, "Hey little buddy. Y-you can let go now. You don't d-deserve to s-suffer anymore... And I won't m-make you. Let go... Just let go now..."

I tried to smile, but I was just so tired... He told me I could let go... And now I was ready to.

I felt Darry's body shake, and I knew that he was now crying. He kept telling me to let go. His voice was shaky. He pulled me a tad bit closer, and continued to cry.

He kept whispering things to me, but he was mainly telling me to let go.

My chest burned for air that I couldn't provide. I finally let the darkness overtake me as I 'fell asleep'...

The last thing I heard Darry say was, "You'll be okay, Pony. You'll be o-okay. You'll feel better... You don't have to h-h-hurt, anymore...Let go now..."

His voice rang through my head, as I let go...

* * *

 **Here is chapter 12, please enjoy. Sorry its such a long chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, none of these characters are mine, FYI, they are S. E. Hintons, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Review**

Darry POV

My youngest brother, who was only 14, was no longer breathing.

Since he was already close to me, I put my ear by his nose, and felt happy and sad all the same when I heard no sound of a raspy breath.

I shook him a little just to make sure. He was limp. I whispered to him even though I knew he was gone. I knew it would happen, but I wasn't ready.

I whispered to him, "Ponyboy, can you open your eyes?" I waited for a few seconds.

He didn't move an inch.

He was gone.

I told myself that _he's just sleeping. He's just sleeping..._

A part of me missed him, and another part of me was overjoyed. There would be no more suffering for him.

I said one more thing to him. I said, "Y-you did good lil' buddy. Y-you fought well... You rest now... Its all over. Just rest..."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes and fall down my face. How was I going to tell Sodapop?

"Soda..." I started. He looked at me, and then looked at Ponyboy. He looked at me again and looked confused. He must have noticed that I was crying, but not the reason why.

We made eye contact, and then I think he got the point. His eyes had a pleading look in them. I slowly nodded my head, and he broke.

He came over and sat in front of me, facing me and crying.

I was still holding Ponyboy in my arms.

Soda kept crying. A few seconds after he came over, he put both of his arms under Ponyboy's back, and I gave Ponyboy to him.

He pulled Ponyboy close to him, so that Ponyboy's chest and stomach were leaning into Soda, and Soda put his chin on Ponyboy's shoulder.

He bawled. He said, "No... No no no no no... Not yet, please not yet..."

Soda got no response. For Ponyboy was perfectly still. Soda quietly said, "Please Pony... Please come back... Please!"

It was so hard to see my brothers like this.

A few more minutes went by, and the sky was a bit darker.

Soda looked at me and asked, "Wh-what do w-we do now?"

I only shrugged my shoulders and broke. I couldn't take it.

I joined in on the hug, with Ponyboy in the middle.

I honestly had no idea what to do at this point.

 _Ponyboy POV_

the next thing I knew, I was fading... Darry's arms were still under me, and I felt myself start to go limp. I could't stop going on my way out. I could still hear Soda sobbing, but he started to sound more and more distant. Darry kept telling me to just let go.

One of my last thoughts were _I won't be able to tell you anymore, but I'll always love you, big brothers._

After what seemed like an eternity, everything started to fade... Soda's sobs started to become quieter, until I couldn't hear them anymore. Darry's arms were starting to fade away as well. I could still feel him, but only for a second.

Than, everything was gone. Darry, Sodapop, the sunset, and... Everything else. The pain... Was gone too. Everything that had to do with pain and suffering was gone.

At first, everything was pitch black. After a little bit, it turned into a bright light.

After what seemed like forever, There was no more darkness. Everything was a shade of white. Suddenly, I saw shadows of what looked to be people coming towards me. I wasn't scared though. This place had a welcoming feeling in it.

the figures walked closer, until I finally recognized some of them.

 _Mom and Dad!_

I ran forward, and gave both of them a big hug. I had tears of joy rolling down my face.

We hugged for a while, until another voice said gently, "Hey Pony."

I quickly turned around, and was met by my best friend, Johnny. I ran and gave him a big hug, as he hugged me back. "I missed you all so much!" I blurted out, tears now running freely down my face.

"We missed you too, Pone. We've been watching you. You fought well."

"You watched me?"

"Mmhmm."

Mom said, "Were so proud of you."

I felt bad about something. I looked at Johnny, and asked, "Where is Dal?"

"Oh, he's just hangin' around. Said he'll join us soon."

We talked for a bit longer, until Dally finally came. The moment I saw him, I gave him a hug. He ended up hugging me back. "I'm sorry Dal. And Johnny." Dally sounded confused, when he asked, "For what?"

I said, "It's my fault. That you two died."

Johnny gasped, and Dally said, "Hey. Don't you think like that! None of this was your fault." Johnny came back over, and hugged me again. "Please don't think like that, Pone." Johnny begged.

I left it at that. Something else was bugging me, and so I brought it up.

"Johnny," I started. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay gold."

Johnny stopped hugging me, and looked at me. He said in a gentle voice, "You were always gold, Ponyboy. You never stopped."

XXX

 _Darry POV_

It was the next day. I took Ponyboy to the hospital yesterday, and they said that they would do something to set up a funeral.

Today, I had to break the news to Two-bit and Steve.

I picked up the phone.

This was going to be way harder then I thought.

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how I could improve.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry** **if its sad, but please enjoy it. Chapter 14. Please review.**

Darry POV

I picked up the phone. I would call Steve's work first. I dialed the number of the DX, and Steve's boss picked up.

Soda and I had the day off, and Steve and Two-bit had work. I will ask them if they could come over tonight, for I wanted them to know that Ponyboy had died yesterday.

I was glad that Two-bit and Steve had said goodbye when they had the chance.

Steve's boss snapped me back to reality. He asked who it was, and I told him. I told him my name, how I knew Steve, and asked if I could talk to Steve. He agreed and a few seconds later, Steve picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve, it's Darry."

"What's up, Darry?" He asked.

"Can you come over after work?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

I didn't want to tell him just yet, so all I said was, "You'll see."

He said, "I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Thanks Steve." And with that he hung up.

Now it was time to call Two-bit. I didn't know where he worked, so I would try his house. I dialed the number of his house, and waited. His mom finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, its Darry. Could you tell me where Two-bit works? Its important, I need to talk with him."

I heard her make a weird sound, and reply with, "Is everything okay? I heard about your youngest brother. Is he okay?"

I told her the truth, and said, "No. He, uh... He passed yesterday..." It was so hard to get the words out.

She gasped and said, "Oh no, I'm so sorry... I really am..." She paused, speechless, they continued, "Anything w-we could do t-to help?" I could tell that she was trying not to cry. Ponyboy and Two-bit had been close friends for a very long time, and she liked having him around.

"Could you give me Two-bit's number for work? If you don't mind, I would like to tell him."

She said, "Sure, yes."

She read off a number, and I wrote it down. I said my thanks, and I heard her let out a noise that told me that she was crying now. I almost was to be honest. After we said our goodbyes, I hung up.

I dialed the number that she told me to, and a man that I didn't recognize picked up. I asked if someone named Two-bit was there, and a few seconds later he said yeah.

"Can I talk to him please? It's important."

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks." I said, and a few seconds later, Two-bit picked up.

"Hey. Who is this?"

"Darry." I stated.

"Hey Darry..." He slowed down a bit. "what's up?"

"Hey, could you come over after work?"

"Sure. How is he?" I knew who he was talking about, and said, "I'll tell you later."

He sighed, then said, "Okay, see ya". And with that he hung up.

I put the phone down, and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Now all I had to was wait.

I never knew that waiting could be so hard.

Ponyboy was sick, so if yesterday didn't happen, I probably wouldn't be alone. He didn't have school do to his sickness, so he would have been here with me.

But he had died yesterday, at the age of 14. At least he got to watch the last sunset, but he was still gone, and I stilled missed him.

Why was waiting so hard for me right now?

XXX

A few hours later, Soda and Steve had come home together, and Two-bit was on his way. About 10 minutes later, Two-bit had come.

"Hey, guys? Could you come into the living room for a second?"

They did. Soda looked sad, Steve looked confused, and Two-bit was looking at Ponyboy's room, with a worried look on his face.

They all sat on the couch, and I started.

"Hey guys, there is something that I have to tell you. Soda already knows, and I wanted to tell you guys."

It looked like they had gotten the idea already, and Steve and Two-bit looked sad.

I was about to cry.

"Well, something happened yesterday. Ponyboy...Well, yesterday was the worst of his sickness. He w-was weaker, and in more pain. I wanted to take him to the h-hospital, but he disagreed."

I had to stop for a second, and take a breather. This was so hard, especially when Two-bit and Steve were both watching me.

I continued, "I took him outside, and the three of us watched the sunset. He had said his goodbyes, and had passed. He died. That's w-why I wanted y-you guys to c-come over. I need you to kn-know.

Steve's eyes were watery, and Two-bit had tears rolling freely down his face. He had really gone, and was gone forever, because he was dead. Soda was crying before I even started.

Why did he leave. Why did the sickness need to actually take him?

At least he knew we loved him, and saw the sunset.

The Last Sunset.

 **The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Please review.**

 **Next chapter should be soon, due to my progress. Please enjoy.**


	15. Author's Note

**Sorry it was so long since I last updated, lol I had a lot of homework and school projects, and it was kind of hard to keep up.**

 **Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update a story.**

 **Review, and I will update.**

 **I am aiming for more then 30 reviews, so if you are reading this, please review and I will give you more story.**

 **That goes for all of my stories.**

 **Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy**

 **chapter 16**

Darry POV

A few hours had passed. I felt so... Different. I couldn't get over the fact that my youngest brother had died yesterday.

I had gotten a call and was informed that the funeral would be in a few days.

The gang was still at the house, and I was grateful. I was sitting on the couch, Steve was trying to cheer Soda up by playing cards with him, and Two-bit was on the other side of the couch as me.

Steve was failing at trying to cheer up Soda.

Soda was playing with him, but he wasn't smiling nearly as much as he used to. Two-bit almost made me cry. I was watching him when he didn't know it, and I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

He was either looking at the floor, or Ponyboy's room.

He was crying now, silently. It was so hard to watch that. He had really cared for him.

I already told them when the funeral would be, and they all said that they would come.

I was grateful. That would help Sodapop and I.

I had to admit, it would be very hard to go. It would be the first time since yesterday that I would see him, and the last. Except for pictures.

I had took some of the pictures that we had, and had put them in a small pile on the kitchen table. I would look through them later.

It was so hard to let a loved one go, especially for me. My younger brother was gone, just like my parents. But, he had said goodbye, and he was only 14.

XXX

The funeral was tomorrow. The gang wasn't here at the moment. It was night time, and I wanted Soda to get a good night sleep.

I was in my room, and I knew that Soda was in the kitchen.

"Soda!" I called. I got no response. I tried again. "Soda!"

I got the same answer. Silence.

I sighed and got up off of the bed that I had been sitting on.

I walked into the hallway. I was about to walk out of the darkness of the hallway into the light from the living room.

"Sod-" I stopped mid sentence. I had walked into the light, but took a step back so I was in the darkness of the hallway again. I had seen something, and I didn't want to interrupt it.

I saw Sodapop. He held his head up with one arm, and he was sitting at the kitchen table. His back was to me, and he looking down at the table. I looked at him, but slowly.

I finally saw what he was doing with his other hand. He was doing a mixture of wiping tears from his eyes, and looking at the pictures of our youngest brother that I had laid out on the table.

I sighed. I wanted to make sure that he had a good night sleep, but I didn't have the heart to interrupt him at the moment.

I waited a few more minutes, until I decided that it was time for bed.

Soda POV

I was looking through the pictures of Ponyboy that were on the table, when I felt hands on my shoulders.

I heard Darry's soothing voice say, "Come on buddy, time for bed."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, nodded, and stood up slowly.

He led me to my room, and laid me down.

I asked, "Could y-you lay down with me?"

He nodded and climbed into bed next to me. He knew that this was very hard on me.

I had something in my hand though, and Darry didn't know what it was, or even that I had it.

I brought my hands up and held the object up close to my chest.

I cried some more silent tears, and let the rest of my grief go.

The object in my hand made me feel happy. It made me feel...Calm, or at least a little more then I already was.

I fell asleep with the object in my hand.

It was a picture of Ponyboy.

 **Hey guys, sorry I updated so late. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Review please**


	17. Chapter 17 Funeral

**Hey guys. Please enjoy chapter 17.**

 **Please please PLEASE review**

 **A special thanks to** **KatieWhitesea , FrankElza**, **and someone with no username, so someone called guest, for your support guys.**

 **I really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 17**

Soda POV

It was the most recent one of him. It was Darry, Ponyboy, and I after he had gotten back from Windrixville.

We were all smiling.

But that was one of the last times I saw him smile. Well, at least that I remembered.

Ever since he got sick, smiling was one of the last things he did.

He was miserable, but if I was in pain 24/7 I would probably be upset too.

If I knew that I would die, and leave the ones I love the most very soon, I wouldn't have been happy on my last month, especially if I knew I would die very soon.

He knew that he was going to die, and that no one could do anything about it.

He knew that we loved him, I know he did. We would love him more then he thought, mainly Darry and Steve.

Steve doesn't love him, but he still cares for him.

He was only 14.

I loved him, which was why it was so hard to let him go.

XXX

I woke up alone in bed, but I had a feeling why.

Today was the funeral. Darry was probably calling the rest of the gang by now.

I slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

I went out into the living room as the front door swung open. Two-bit and Steve came in. I looked in the kitchen and saw Darry making breakfast.

I looked at the people that had come in again.

Steve looked very sad and upset, and Two-bit's eyes were watering when he looked at Ponyboy's room.

I now noticed that I did the same.

Today would be the first day that I would see him since he was alive.

This was going to be so hard.

Nobody knew this, but I still had the picture of my younger brother. It was in one of my pockets. It made me feel happier, calmer, as if he was still with me.

We all ate a very small breakfast, and I hardly ate anything at all. I had so much on my mind.

We all got ready and got into the car. Darry was driving, Two-bit was in passenger seat, and Steve and I were in the back seat.

The whole time I was just looking out the window. I was thinking of the best memories me and my two other brothers shared.

A small smile appeared on my face as a tear strolled down my face.

There was one main memory going through my head. There were many good ones, but only one main one played over and over in my head.

It was the memory of hugging him, and bawling my eyes out when he had come back from Windrixville.

It was also seeing Darry cry for the first time in forever, while hugging him as well. I had joined in the hug, and the three of us had a group hug, before taking him home.

More tears came to my eyes at the thought of taking him home. When we took him home, we thought it was forever.

But this sickness had come, and it was tearing our family apart. Out of all people, it had to take my younger brother.

Two-bit POV

We finally got to the place where the funeral would be held, and pulled up. We all got out of the car and started walking.

I noticed that we were at the park, the same park where Bob had died, so we weren't that far from the house.

We saw a small group of people, and I recognized some of them. I recognized Cherry, Marcia, Randy, and some kids from school. There were other people from the track team here as well, and some other people I didn't recognize.

I figured that some of them must have been their parents' friends, because some of them were adults.

Also the one running the service was here.

I heard what sounded like a muffled cry and glanced just in time to see Soda turn around, crying, and head for the house.

I looked at Darry, who now had tears in his eyes, and was slowly shaking his head, looking at me.

I looked at Soda and saw him getting closer to the house, and farther away from us.

I knew that this would be hard for everyone, and the hardest for Soda...

 **Hey guys. There is still more to come, and I hope you enjoy it so far.**

 **The more you review, the quicker I update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A special thanks to** **KatieWhitesea** **,** **FrankElza** , **and someone with no username, so someone called** **guest** **, for your support guys.**

 **Would it be okay if I put your names here?**

 **Chapter 18**

Darry POV

Sodapop had ran back to the house. I was watching him still. He was out of my sight now, and so I turned my attention back to the person running the funeral.

All he really said were things like, "Some memories were..." And "He will be missed."

Just random things. Some were memories given by the crown, and others were just reassuring words, like about how he was happy, free of pain, and somewhere better.

That was most of the service. People started to leave, and i saw Two-bit and Steve start to quietly talk to other people.

I saw Cherry and Marcia talking. Marcia's back/side were facing me. I saw that Cherry had tear tracks down her face.

I sighed. She really did care about him, even though his best friend had killed her boyfriend. But, it was also out of self-defense.

The service was over. Two-bit and Steve started walking towards me, and I had decided that it was time to go back, and talk to Soda.

He was sure taking this hard.

I knew he would. He was the closest one to Ponyboy, and always would be.

I knew that.

I was about to start walking towards the car, until something caught my eye. It was something, white. It was laying on the floor.

It was just a small piece of paper.

I didn't think much of it, until I bent down and picked it up.

I looked at it for a second, not thinking much about it.

It was just a small piece of paper. I turned it over.

I gasped.

It was a picture of Sodapop, Ponyboy, and I, from when he got back from Windrixville. We were all smiling.

I looked at the way Sodapop had ran, and I knew that he ha brought it. This was the same one we had on our kitchen table.

I tear fell down my face. I flipped the picture over to see if I had missed anything that might be on the back of the picture, as Two-bit came over and asked what it was.

Two-bit POV

I saw a tear slide down Darry's face, and saw that he had been holding a piece of paper. I was curious.

I went over to him, and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

From what I saw, before I had come over he had flipped it upside down to look at the back.

The back just looked like a plain white piece of paper to me, but Darry knew what was on the other side, and I could tell that the other side meant so much to Darry.

But, I didn't know what was on the other side, not yet at least.

Darry looked at me, and slowly handed it over. I took it, turned it over, and gasped.

It was a picture of the Curtis brothers.

"Where did y-you get it?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of the picture.

"It was on the ground." He said. "I think Soda brought it."

I had a feeling that he was right.

And he was...

 **Sorry its so short. please enjoy.**

 **Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey. Again, I am giving some of the credit of chapters 15 to the end to KatieWhitesea, FrankElza, and guest.**

 **If it wasn't for them, I would have stopped this story at chapter 14.**

 **enjoy chapter 19, no characters are mine, they are S. E. Hinton's, review, and don't forget to thank them.**

 **Chapter 19**

Soda POV

I ran all the way home. I had to leave. I couldn't handle all of the pressure. The moment I got into the house, I ran into 'My' room, slammed the door, and cried.

I felt for the picture in my pocket, only to find an empty pocket. Right now, I was emotionally messed up. I was happy, sad, mad, and shocked at the same time.

I just wanted someone to blame for this. I knew that it was no ones fault, but I felt guilty for doing nothing.

I don't really know who I was talking to, but I looked up at the ceiling and started yelling out, "Is this what you want, huh?!"

I wasn't yelling at anyone in pacific, but I wanted to find someone to blame for it.

"Well, it killed him! He's dead!"

The words just slipped out. I didn't know I was saying them until I already had.

I whispered out, "I hope your happy... Cause I'm not!"

I sat on the bed, put my head in my hands, and cried. I just let all of my emotion go.

I knew he was going to die, but I wasn't ready all the same.

I just sat there, and cried, waiting for Darry to get home.

XXX

I was still crying when Darry came home.

I heard him call my name, but I didn't feel like answering him. Seconds later, I heard footsteps coming towards my room, and saw Darry peak his head in.

He saw me crying and came over to me.

He sat next to me, and handed me a piece of paper. It looked like a plain old white piece of paper.

I took it from him, and turned it around.

There it was, the picture I had been looking for.

I looked him in the eyes, and he whispered, "Its the picture Soda... your picture..."

I gave a small smile, and hugged Darry.

I felt him let out little sobs, but I was now crying way more then he was.

"Darry..." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Have y-you ever felt l-like... You kn-ew he was going to d-ie, b-but you were never ready to l-let him go?"

"All the time." I heard him murmur.

I knew exactly how he felt.

It was so hard to see my younger brother suffering. I wanted him to be free of pain, but I didn't want to hurt either.

It hurt so bad to watch him die.

It was so hard to watch him go...And let him.

I was still hugging Darry. I moved my hand so I could look at the picture. I gave it one more look, then pulled it close to me, and held it.

I shut my eyes and silently cried.

I started to stop when I heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps.

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoy my story, but I will never know if you don't tell me.**

 **Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey.**

 **If you like this story, give some credit to KatieWhitesea, FrankElza, and someone called guest.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 20**

 **Reviewing is free. Please do it.**

 **Chapter 20**

Darry POV

I was hugging my younger brother, who had calmed down a bit, when I heard footsteps.

I heard someone yell, "Anyone here?" I recognized the voice to be Steve's.

"Yeah. Were in here." I yelled.

"Soda, is it okay if I go out there?"

I felt him nod, and moved him so I could get up.

I went into the living room. I saw Steve and Two-bit sitting on the couch and talking.

"Hey, did you give Soda the picture?" Two-bit asked.

I was about to answer him, when I heard a voice from behind me say, "Yeah."

I turned around and saw Soda standing behind me. He held up the picture to his side, showing Two-bit and Steve the front, while making eye contact with Two-bit.

Two-bit nodded.

Soda looked away. He was still standing in the hallway.

He looked into the kitchen, then behind him, at the bedroom that he and his younger brother used to share.

I knew that it would take him a while to get over it.

I silently watched as Soda went over to the couch, and sat next to Steve. I continued to watch as Soda started to cry, and Soda and Steve were hugging each other.

I went into the kitchen. I wanted to be alone for a second.

I came across the pile of pictures that I had made earlier.

Right now, he was gone. At the same time, it felt like he was everywhere.

Was he?...

I sat down as Two-bit came into the kitchen.

"Hey Darry." He murmured.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking at some old pictures."

He nodded and came over to me.

His expression looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Can I see some?"

"Yeah."

I handed him the pictures, and got up make lunch.

I heard Two-bit say something like, "Oh...Darry."

He whispered it out.

I turned around, went up to him, and said, "Yeah?"

He handed me a picture. This one was a picture of Me, Soda, Pony, and our parents.

I forgot where we were in that picture.

It was taken a very long time ago. It was a dirty picture. Ponyboy was 8, Sodapop was almost 11, and I was 15.

We were all smiling. Why couldn't we have those days back?

The days when nothing was wrong, and everyone was happy?

The days when a gang was a gang, not a group of four boys?

I sighed and handed it back to him. "Where was that taken?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I know was that it was taken a long time ago, when everything was normal." I replied.

He kept looking through the pictures, and I went back to making lunch.

 **What do you think?**

 **I will never know if you don't review.**


	21. Chapter 21 I will always be with you

**Okay so, right now there is something wrong with my internet/fanfiction account. One or the other.**

 **Its not letting me read any new reviews. You still should be able to review though. When I get it fixed, I will read them.**

 **Its probably nothing major though.**

 **So you can still review :D**

 **Chapter 21**

Soda POV

A few hours had passed, and it was time for me to go to bed. I had gotten ready for bed, and right now I was in bed, waiting for sleep.

I wasn't tired, and I was by myself. For the past few days, the house was so different. No one was happy, not even Steve.

I sighed. I was laying on my back. Every time I looked sideways over the empty side of the bed, I was prepared to see someone there.

There was no one. I sighed again. The house was so different without my younger brother here. It had a different effect on everyone, and I thought that it had the strongest effect on me.

I wanted to fall asleep and just get the night over with. The problem was that I wasn't tired.

I turned so that I was laying on my side, and so that I couldn't see that the bed was empty besides me.

This was so hard. It felt like I was turning my back towards my younger brother, but I just had to tell myself that he wasn't even there.

I finally started to drift off to sleep.

At one point I regretted falling asleep.

When I closed my eyes, everything was pitch black.

A few minutes later, there was a bright light. The bright light slowly turned into my living room.

When everything finally came into focus, I noticed that I was in the living room, sitting on the couch.

I couldn't see anyone else in the living room or kitchen, and I knew that the gang wasn't here, and maybe Darry was asleep.

I was just sitting on the couch, by myself. I got up and went to the kitchen. The pictures of Ponyboy that were on the kitchen table were gone.

I went to look for them in the living room. They weren't there either.

I was on my way to Darry's room, when a noise scared me.

It was the doorbell...

I was confused. No one here used the doorbell. The door was always unlocked, and the gang knew that.

Could it be a stranger?

Or worse... Could it be someone from the state?

The gang would have just walked in. They didn't use our doorbell. Johnny never did either, but that was usually because he usually came with Dally, Ponyboy, or someone else from the gang.

I was debating if I should open the door or not, when the doorbell rang again.

I sighed as I made my way over to the door. If it was someone from the state, I would be nice, but I would let them know that I didn't feel comfortable with letting them in.

I put my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breathe, and opened the door.

I didn't feel like looking at the person, so I just looked at the floor.

Their voice startled me.

"Hey Soda."

I looked up at the mention of my name. My jaw dropped and I could feel my eyes grow wide.

The person at the door... was my younger brother.

It was Ponyboy.

I leaped forward and hugged him. I was sobbing now.

He was too.

I sobbed out, "I thought you were sick! I thought you died!"

He just said, "I'm here now Soda. I will always be here. I'm fine now. I will always be with you."

I was now hugging him with all of my might.

I couldn't stand to let him go again.

Now though, there was another bright light.

I started freaking out. What was happening?

Everything slowly started to disappear. I started screaming for it to go back to where it just was, but it never would.

The whole time this was happening, one thing was going through my head.

My younger brother's voice. _"I will always be with you."_ Was this true?

All I could see was white, then it was pitch black again.

 **Hey guys. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review and tell me your thoughts**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey. Enjoy and review chapter 22**

 **Give a big thanks to guest, KatieWhitesea, and FrankElza.**

 **If they didn't support the story, I would have stopped at chapter 14.**

Soda POV

I woke up and found myself in my room.

My younger brother's voice still echoed in my head. _"I will always be with you."_

I didn't want to be alone right now, and I noticed that I was now crying.

"Darry!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps and saw Darry walk into my room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I said, "He was here Darry! At the front door! And... I let him go again!"

The memory of me hugging him, and being forced to let go due to waking up from my dream was bothering me now.

He looked confused, and said, "It's okay little buddy. You were just dreaming."

"Then why did it feel so real? Why did he have to say that he was always with me?!"

Darry's answer startled me a bit, although I don't know why.

He said, "Maybe he is."

I thought about it for a second. I had to stop when Darry asked, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

I nodded and cried out, "He was at the front door Darry! He hugged me and said that he was fine. That everything was alright! He said that he would always be here. He said that he would always be with me!"

I had a feeling Darry knew who I was talking about, so I kept going.

I sobbed out, "He said he was fine!"

Darry said, "Maybe now he is."

I knew what he meant after I thought about it for a minute.

He was free of pain.

There was one question that came to my mind.

Was my dream just a dream? Or... Did it have a purpose?

I didn't know.

If it did have a purpose, what was it?

Was my younger brother just trying to say that he was fine now, and that he was with me?

Or was it just a dream?

I didn't know, so I decided to drop it for now.

Darry and I were sitting on the bed, hugging each other.

I broke the silence by asking, "What do you think it means, Dar?"

He just said, "I don't know."

I sighed. I didn't know either. I wanted to know, but I just didn't.

I fell into a dreamless sleep while hugging my older brother.

XXX

It was Saturday. I woke up in bed. I was laying on my back. I turned over, prepared to fling my arm over someone, but no one was there.

I still had to get used to sleeping alone.

I got up and went into the living room.

Steve and Two-bit were both here. They were playing cards, and watching TV.

Darry was doing something in the kitchen. I went over and sat on the couch as Steve looked at me and said, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

I said fine, and he played cards again.

After a few minutes of watching TV, I broke the silence. I wasn't sure if anyone was even listening to me, but I spoke up, mainly to Steve and Two-bit.

I said, "I had a dream last night..."

 **Hey, so. Please review, and don't forget to thank the people that I named on top. Give them some of the credit for supporting this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sodapop POV

I started with, "I had a dream last night."

Steve and Two-bit looked at me for a second. For the first time in days, Two-bit had a glint of laughter in his face.

He wasn't nearly as happy as his usual self, but it was a start.

He said, "Hey. We all have dreams Sodapop."

I said, "Two-bit. I know that, but... This was about Ponyboy."

The joy that was on his face was now gone at the mention of my younger brother.

Steve had a look on his face that said ' _seriously?_ ' and said, "More details please?"

I knew he was trying to be funny, but he was failing.

"H-he was here. At the front door. He hugged me and said that everything was alright. He said he was always with me..." I trailed off. The image of my brother being perfectly fine distracted my thoughts.

Two-bit looked happy again when I said that he was fine in my dream.

Steve looked at me, then said, "Why are you that worked up about a dream? Yes. It was a very good dream, but we all dream, Soda."

I knew what he was getting at. He didn't know if the dream meant something or not, and so he didn't want me to get hooked up on it.

"I know Steve. I just hope it's more then just a dream. I really hope that he is okay."

"I hope he's fine too Soda." Steve said that.

"So do I." It was the truth.

XXX

I went to my room, and just laid down on the bed. I just wanted to clear my head. The house was so different with my youngest brother gone.

I closed my eyes.

It was still light outside, and it was a Saturday. I could still hear Two-bit and Steve talking and playing cards.

It was so hard to fall asleep when my younger brother's words rang in my head.

"I will always be with you."

I turned around so that I was laying on my stomach, and looked up at the ceiling.

I said aloud, "Are you really? Are you really with me? Or are you just a dream?"

I got no response. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Now, there was a different image in my head. It was a few days ago, also the last day that he was alive.

It was an image of my two brothers and I watching the sunset, his last sunset.

Now I felt like crying. Why did all of these memories come to me when I tried to free myself from them?

The door opened, and Darry came in.

He said, "Hey. Time for lunch."

I never opened my eyes, but I shook my head.

"Come on Soda, you have to eat."

"No." I stated.

"Why not?"

"He didn't. He had to and he didn't."

"Soda, its not that he didn't. Its that he _couldn't._ When he did, he would vomit. He was sick. You on the other hand are perfectly capable of eating food."

"That's what bothers me Darry." I stated. It was the truth.

He just asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "It bothers me that him out of all people were sick. Here I am, perfectly fine, while he had died because of some sickness. I'm perfectly fine. It's not fair... Not to him."

I heard Darry sigh and say, "Yeah, well... You still got to eat. Starving yourself won't help anyone, not even yourself."

I sighed and got out of bed, following Darry into the kitchen.

I sat at the table and noticed that Steve and Two-bit would be staying as well.

This was our whole gang.

Was it even a gang anymore? Or was it just four boys?

I shrugged it off and started eating.

XXX

It was time for bed again. Tonight was different though. I fell asleep right away. I didn't know it at the time, but I would have another dream tonight...


	24. Chapter 24 Dream 2

**No special notes other then Stay Gold**

 **Review,**

 **Give a big thanks to guest, KatieWhitesea, and FrankElza.**

 **And enjoy chapter 24**

Soda POV

I had turned so I was laying on my side, with my back to the empty side of the bed. At first I had just fallen asleep. I was dreaming, but I didn't know it.

It seemed like it was going to be a dreamless sleep at first. It was just pitch black. I started to wake up, or at least I thought that I was.

My room started to come into focus. I was in the same spot that I was in when I had fallen asleep.

I wasn't tired anymore. I just sighed and started to let my mind drift. I couldn't think of anything to think about, and I didn't know why.

I just stayed awake for a few seconds, then I closed my eyes and turned over. My hand hit something. Did Darry come in, or was that a pillow?

I shrugged it off. Well, I did, until someone said, "Soda?"

I thought it was Darry, and said, "Hmm?"

He just said, "Are you tired?"

I recognized that voice! It wasn't Darry!

I moved forward quickly and wrapped my arms around him. He was a little smaller then me and way smaller then Darry. It was him!

It was my younger brother!

"Soda what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him. I knew that this moment wouldn't last much longer. I knew he was dead, and his was another dream.

I would hug him while I could.

He must have been facing me because I felt him hug me back.

"Please don't leave again..." I whispered.

He just said, "What do you mean?"

Did he really not know what I was talking about? I was about to say something to remind him of the sickness, and that he died, when he said something.

He said, "I never left you in the first place Soda."

Was he talking about the sickness, or did he not know about it? Did he know that he died or not?

I said, "But you died!"

He must have known he did, because he said, "That doesn't mean I left you."

Was he saying the same thing he said in my last dream, but just in different words?

I kept crying and saying, "But this is just a dream!"

He said, "I'm still with you... Soda. I love you."

I said, "I love you to!"

"I know. Just remember, I'm with you."

The room was now going black. Was I falling asleep in my dream, or was I waking up?

Everything was slowly turning black. I was still in bed, hugging my brother, but it was just that everything continued going black.

I could feel my younger brother slowly fading away, along with everything else.

I kept screaming, "No! Don't leave me again!"

But in less then 10 seconds, everything went back to normal. I was in my room, but this time there was no one behind me...

 **Please enjoy and Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey. So I was wondering if you guys liked the story. Many people have read it, and only some reviewed on it.**

 **If you like it, and you didn't review, please do. I really want to know what you think!**

 **Thanks to those who did. I will say who did again next chapter.**

 **Chapter 25**

Soda POV

I just woke up from my second dream with my younger brother in it.

"Darry!"

I was sobbing by the time he got into my room. The moment he got close enough to me I started hugging him.

It was still dark in the room, but I could tell by his voice he was concerned.

"What's wrong, Sodapop?"

I sobbed out, "I had another dream. He was in bed with me when I-I woke up. He kept saying that he was w-with me Darry!"

He hugged me and just said, "I think that he's with all of us, Soda."

I just sat there and hugged him. Was he right?

I hope that's its not just not my brain playing jokes on me.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

I nodded, and we went to his room. We got in bed and I went to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

XXX

The next day, I got out of bed and went into the living room. It was a Sunday, and Steve and Two-bit were there.

Steve looked at me, and asked, "Why were you sleeping in Darry's room?"

I looked at him and said, "I had another dream."

Two-bit looked at me and said, "What was this one?"

I said, "I woke up in my dream, and Ponyboy, was right behind me in the bed. I hugged him and he said that he was always w-with me again."

Now, Steve started to look like he was a little surprised.

Steve came over to me and gave me a hug. I was crying by now. Two-bit came over to me and did the same thing.

I was glad that I had friends like them.

XXX

A few minutes later, Darry had come out of his room. I looked at the time. It was almost noon.

I wanted to do something, but I didn't just want it to be Darry and I. I wanted to whole gang (The rest of it) to do it with us to.

It was Sunday, so no one had work, so I would ask them later...

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I want to save it for next chapter.**

 **Please review. If you have any ideas for the story, I'm not saying I will put them in my story, but I might.**

 **I would also LOVE to hear them.**

 **You have to review in order for me to hear your ideas of something to put in the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. If you are reading this, I need more ideas to put in the story. I'm not saying I will put all of your ideas in my story, so don't be mad if I don't.**

 **I just need suggestions. Please give me some to continue. If I don't get any, next chapter might be my last for this story.**

 **By suggestions I mean like, something happens, or they do something, something emotional, sad, or happy happens.**

 **Anything. Please give me your ideas, and I might use them in my story.**

 **Please don't be mad if I don't use yours. I might use a lot, I might use no ones.**

 **Review and tell me.**


	27. Chapter 27 Are you really with me?

**Hey peoples. I hope that you enjoy my story so far. Please tell me if you have any new ideas, and thank the people that reviewed it.**

 **If I don't get any new suggestions, I will end the story shortly.**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 27**

Sodapop POV

The time came to ask the gang.

I would ask if they wanted to watch a sunset. It would be the first sunset that I would see since my younger brother had passed.

I looked at the time. It was 4:29. Time to ask. Two-bit and Steve were in the living room, while Darry was in his room.

I wanted to ask Darry first. I was in the kitchen, so I walked through the hallway and into Darry's room.

He was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

"Darry," I started. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at me and said, "Yeah?"

"Could we watch a sunset tonight, with the rest of the gang?"

He looked me in the eyes and I saw pure sadness in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Ponyboy. The last sunset we saw, was the last one that he would have ever been able to see.

"Please?" I pleaded.

He said, "Yeah little buddy."

I smiled my first real smile that I had in a while, and said, "Thanks Dar."

He had a small smile on his face, and said, "If you want, I can tell the others."

I would be fine with it either way, so I just nodded.

He got off of the bed and went into the living room.

"Hey guys," he started. Two-bit and Steve, who were sitting on the couch, looked up at Darry as he came into the living room.

Darry continued, "Soda and I were wondering if you would like to join us later. We are going to watch the sunset tonight."

Steve looked at Two-bit, and answered for the both of them. He said, "Yeah. We'll watch it with you guys."

I smiled. In a way, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to do it, afraid that I'd break emotionally. All the same, I was excited.

XXX

I looked at the time. It was 5:24. I went into my room and grabbed the picture off of the desk that was in the room. I put it in my pocket, and went back into the living room.

"Guys." I said. They all looked at me, and nodded. I went out onto the front porch, followed by Darry, Steve, and Two-bit.

The sky was still a light blue with only a small glow of yellow above the horizon. The sun was still above the skyline. Good, I thought. We didn't miss it.

And we weren't going to.

XXX

The sun started to go down.

I heard Two-bit gasp and glanced over at him. His eyes were watery, and he said, "Now I know why he loved them so much."

His voice cracked. I smiled. He really cared about my brother. A tear rolled down Two-bit's face. I looked back at the sky. The colors slowly started to mix. It was yellow, orange, and a bright red, or pinkish color.

I looked at Darry, who was next to me. He saw me look at him, and looked back at me. I smiled, and he did the same, although there was sadness in his eyes.

I leaned over and hugged him. He engulfed me in a hug as well. It was so hard with just one brother to hug.

I pulled out the picture. I looked at it, and then up at the sky. A question crossed my mind as I looked at the sky.

 _Are you really with me? Always?_

No one had to tell me the answer. I knew the answer was yes.

 **Please enjoy and review**

 **I hope you guys like this story.**

 **If you want me to continue, review.**


End file.
